Spirit Vile
by generalrapter
Summary: In the year 2130 humans have learn to coexist with ghost and spirits . An are no longer afraid of them and some have even try to befriend and tame them. To used their supernatural abilities in order to gain power. But about 10% of world population is brave enough to try are call "Spirit Tamers". One which is young boy name Seishin and his 10 foot tall girl ghost name Deina


Spirit Vile – in the year 2130, humans and ghost live in coexist with one another but only about 10% of worlds population can see them and 90% cant not and out of those 10% only about 1% have spirited level of 10 or higher that are called Ex-souls. But normal humans can see ghost, spirited, and souls though variance of means by near death experiences or by befriending a ghost , spirited , or soul and become their spirited panther, their granted super nature spirited power making them Spirited Tamers. But not all humans what to befriend ghost, for in this world theirs are those with special license to hunted down ghost and sprits, and soul and send them to world of non-existent were there soul will die and long pain full death. These humans are called "The Ghost Hunters". But many try resisting the power of these "Ghost Hunter's and fighting them back, while under the watchful eyes of the spirit lords.

But in this world their is a place unlike any the city of Spirit Vile in Japan a place were many humans who can see ghost live, One day young boy name Seishin has arrive in these city hoping for a new started at life at his new school of along with his Guardian angel spirit name Deina a 10 foot tall (301cm) girl. How ever when they arrive at the city they notice spirit vile city is anything but normal and soon Seishin meets ton of new friends with spirited powers as started of his new life of adventure begins.

This series in cross over between "A certain magical index" and "Shaman king" because it has many ideas from both of them

Other Genres/themes include: gender blender, cross dressing, romance, action, bishounen( girly boy) , bishoujo( tom boyish girl) , superpower ,and some modern day ninjas and vampires

( our story begins on dark and stormily in poison location in the outer city limited of Spirit Ville city in the deep dark forest, the name of the prison "East State" mark abandon by the living that is. But a few believe its hunted my spirits of inmates that once dwell in it , including the infamous young killer name "Ziker the Chain wrecker". The prison it self is location in middle of a forest surround a huge marble stone wall and massive a hundred fleet tall , with its only escape routes are small prison tunnels which are secretly hidden among the inmates cells . The prison gate is large black iron spike double sides wall a massive 200 feet tall and impossible escape. But not to far from the poison is a Ghost hunter Mobile commanded based" A huge van like thing painting in black with green ghost on it's the thing about 150ft tall and 190 ft long, theirs was group of people dress in whites t-shirts shirt with the worlds "Ghost Hunter", light green pants, caring mental detector like deviance but instead of circle disc as end of them they has claws with green electrical coming off of it called the ghost shocker". Carrying futurist steel back packs, that have 2 red buttons, a multicolored panel lights, mini rectangle life support like dark green screen , with flashing red light up right sides , and anatine)

Ghost Hunter-is he in their?"

( one pvt's call in thought a green radio microphone)

Ghost Hunter-yes pvt signs shown their defiantly in there"

( a girls in futuristic white out fit , with a strange pair of black ski googols said, as she and here follow operators type and track data over a large series of super computers. whose buttons constion flash on and off red and white , and yellow lights as they make a

"beep-bop beep bop"

(sound , then the girl info the commander of something

Tracker Girl-Commander were tracking him as we speak"

( a middle age man in blue navy uniform with many colors bangles on is visit with a brown/white hairs , walks endless back and farther in the mobile basic his a hands are fold his backhand his back at else , answer with a deep but serine voice

Commander Blue Breeze - and the danger level?"

( the girls checks the data on the virtual screams before she said)

" none to report commander, the spirits in there have spirit level of 5.5 to 6.5 nothing to alarming"

" that just enough kill a normal human commander"

( the commander made a little chuckle in overconfidence as he said)

" hump, I see then I take it's the ghost hunter squads are ready then?

" yes commander all Ghost Hunter Squads are in position as ready to go on your order"

" Excellent"

( the commander said with glime look on his face and a smear smile)

" and the bolograph of our target?"

( the commander as in question tone of voice as stares at the scream while pacing back and farther)

( the girls type of extreme fast speed and look up the data with secs , virtual screens started to pop up ever were in basic , the girl takes a moment to read the most important fact of data liking his with prison , she then said

"its seem Ziker is young Serial killer of 1960's , an he sentences to prison here, were die in prison relit 3 months later his body was place un marker grave ,some were in location facially , to this day his body as never been found"

( the commander stop moving after he heard this , an simile with evil laugh)

" ha ha ha I see ,well then their no need for trash like him to be still alive"

" order all of ghost squads to move out and convergence on that location"

( the commander point at the screen with a sinister look)

" yes commander"

( she pulls screen of data from thin airs press a red green dot and the unit back info by the one message)

"all ghost hunters squads move out"

( the ghost hunters began to change at the poison with all their high speed tech equipment , they each call in one by one

" this alpha delta team is deploy"

" bravo team engaged"

" spooking team head out"

" the boo team is on their way"

" team scary way is on the go, yo!"

( as the Ghost hunter approach the "East State" Prison the lights of prison began to flicker on and off as mysteries shadow figures could be seen poop their head out of the windows with and evil glare)

(and one of the young ghost hunter energetically said)

"Aright dudes lets catch some ghostly dude"

"you got it dude's"

( the ghost hunter fercioualy change to the prison gate, but as they did The large black double side iron spike gate slowly creep open all by it self with eerie screech)

Errrrrrrr"

( its creep opening with a terrible screech , but the " Ghost Hunters" wouldn't backing down that easy, but as they enter the prison they felt a large unbarring presence, the air was think heavier sinister it rick of death and endless stuffing, and their was a eerily silence, to make matters worse the gate house used to open the switch was completely empty)

( one the Ghost Hunters walk up to a old 1950's gate house as he called)

" hello any ghostly bro here?"

( but he receive no answer, when got up to gated house the peek inside and saw no one ,was inside, then something spooking happen as soon as all the Ghost hunters was about the leave, he notice one of the gear level in the gate house was turning all by its self making a creepy scaring noise)

"EEEEERRRRRR!"

( follow by a loud)

SOOOSH!

( East State large double wall iron spike door had completely shut , trap all inside of it)

( the next thing that happen was ghost hunter saw a little ball of yellow light come out of the gear level and passed out of the windows , thought the young ghost hunter and bolt up into the air and back some were In the prison , the ghost hunter was shut for a few sec but then happy said)

" whoo dude that was totally wicked"

(he felt a living person had just gone thought his body , but then he notice something weird about his body he couldn't move an inch he felt another he was made out of stone wall)

" ha dude it think I need some help"

(but none of the other ghost hunters heard him they were still stun as the heard disembody laughter whispering in air)

Ha ha ha ha ha"

( follow by a evil sounding)

"Kill…."

( the ghost hunters stood frozen for moments but never the less the resume to going into the prison , one them saw the young ghost hunter stood their still by the gate house a ye'll

"What's wrong dude? ,don't want to catch some ghost

" I wish I could bro but I like totally stuck I felt like ton bricks, I can't move"

( the one Ghost Hunter knew what had happen but they didn't have a medic team with them just yeti so he shouted)

" don't worry dude stay there were be back for you"

" ok wicked dude"

( the young hunter shouted back)

( the ghost hunters once again moved to the main large fortress size prison building , leaving behind their young friend, as the ghost hunter enter the large wood door that head that close that builds dark secret , they slow open it they felt a huge breeze of cold air coming at them follow a very loud scream

AAAAAAAAA!"

( they how every enter into the poison as one the squad leaders connected in the main based)

" this is Alpha Delta were proceeding farther into the Prison"

( the commander reply from the mobile based out side the prison with

" good job! , keep it up"

( after that the ghost hunter team move deeper and deeper within the complex of the prison and as they did strange stuff bang to happen , first they heard a strange

"bum bum bum "

( noise coming from one of the cell blocks as if a prisoner was playing loud rock music)

( then they heard the sounds of foot steps coming and them and behind them , but when they turn around their was no one their)

( then things really started to get freaky in their, at first the sounds of prison cell doors bag to bang all around them

"bang bang bang"

( as the that close to central of the prison the doors started slamming next to them ,and once them said

" a yea dude ,gnarly Ghostly action coming on"

( as the Ghost Hunter move deeper and deeper object begin to be move around them and were throw at them evening)

( one of the ghost hunters connected the based in panic)

"AAAA!

" what is it?"

( the girl and the commander reply)

" I a reading the multiple radio sign and their every were!"

" what?"

(the commander shouted thought the radio with surprised tone of voice)

( the ghost hunter read the radio scanning on the ghost scan ( a scanning like deceives like cops used. Only its was swampy green and hand many high tech features on it. Like ghost radio scan that pick up ghost in a Blip) he reads it's in fast panic

" 100 in blip no 500 , no 1,000!"

( as the "Ghost Hunter " read the signals to commander and the girl over the radio they both were frozen in place and didn't respond)

( the ghost hunters soon felt as if their being watch by a 1,000 people all stare at them with cold eyes and the intended to kill them)

(and soon they begin to hear the same sinter evil voice of

"kill!"

( and many unexplained noises and whisper , and soon they shall shadows of people walking behind them and all around)

( and for some reason the Ghost Hunters felt like running away ,they didn't know way but they felt like they had to get out of their)

( so they ran down the hall as fast as they can with a

"bum-rum bum-rum bum –rum bum-rum!"

( noise coming after them , with a)

" rum-bum rum-bum rum-bum rum-bum"

(follow by a)

"hoo hoo hoo , who let the dogs out, who who let the dogs out!"

( all 50 of the ghost hunter ran down the hall arm with their " Ghost Electric" on run blast , their ghost militer on ( a ghost millimeter read electro magnetism , in which ghost are made of off)

( until they came to huge spot in the poison the central area , were most of the prisoners were keep , when they were alive, the area is 3 floors of old rusty prison cells each floor was connected by a series of long bridges walk ways

( the is a eerie slice in the airs , and the blue light of the moon shines the many dim light and small windows of the poison. And soon the ghost hunters began to here some noise laugher and chuckle filled the area)

" ha ha ha ha ha ha"

( the each had they filling they were being watch again my many eyes , each one of those eyes wanted the ghost hunters dead , they even felt the need to run as if they shouldn't be in their)

( then a blue ghostly mist filled the room , as its begin into take form of many different people among the prison doors and cellars , the ghost hunters moron)

Ghost hunter- dude who turn on the ac bro its frenzy cool in here"

Ghost Hunters I know bro"

( while ghost hunter were freezing as they shake their arms , the blue ghost mist and finish forming into blue ghostly people , inmates of prison , they all look the same way as they day they day each and every one of them stare down the ghost hunters from angels of that center area and within the prison wall. Some were starring thought the windows out side , other were stare from hall the ghost hunter had just came from. The ghost hunters were trap)

( then from the 3rd floor they heard a sinister laugh that sound like an older collage boy coming form the 3rd floor walk ways)

( the ghost hunters look up and could see lending on the walk way, they saw collage boy of 23 years old with dirty blonde hair , a hip green hat , and a sort of hip hippy black out fit)

( the ghost hunter look up with sort of evilly smiled of their own as the said)

Ghost hunter-well well well ,if isn't the famous murder dude

Ghost hunter-you killed at lest a dozen some odd people in your time"

(Ziker squats on the on the walk way for moments thinking about Ghost hunter Comment for a moment then he made a stingily face as he replays with

Ziker- And I would keep on killing more people, if I was still alive that is

( but then Ziker stood up on middle of the walk way pole up on the 3rd floor level of prison ,as he open his arms in priding in taut as he shouted down to the ghost hunters

Ziker- but look whose talking, you guys must have killed at lest a couple hundred ghost so far

Ziker- in compression to me, you're the real murders here

Ziker- heck I evening bet you even got the series killers beat, with your killing sprint

Ziker- in compression to even one in here, were inconstant

( Ziker jump up with out falling as he shouted)

Ziker- well now boys are we going to, lose to a bunch of stupid ghost hunters!"

Ghostly inmates-No!

Ziker- Then lets russle and tussle ya, with these ghost hunters Freaks!

Ghostly inmates -yea who!

Ziker- "get them boys!

Ghostly inmates -ARRRRRRRR!"

( the ghost shouted in battle cry as all the ghost from every angel of the prison jump down , change , ran all at the ghost hunters as they battle for the prison started)

( Ziker then magical summon out his famous Wrecker Chain ball he used to kill many people during his time , its was large black mental ball with cover with many long thick mental spikes , with brown paint each and every one tips of the mental spikes, attached to huge chain)

(Ziker then jump from the 3rd floor walk ways and lunches Wrecker Chain ball at the ghost hunters, and strange psychic /spritely force inmates from it and hits the positions of ghost hunters. But they dodged that attack by summon theirs hover scooters, boards, and surf boards. That hovers with power of a green Aura underneath it.)

( An the rest in inmates soon join the attack and lunch at ghost hunters from angel of prison. As some of them take on many forms like of animal and other humans, they summoned theirs ghost weapons, and active spirits psychic powers.)

( and the ghost hunters pull out their ghost weapons like their ghost shockers , and ghost staffs ( which are light mental pipes with 2 green glowing green spear heads on end of it , or Ghost Spears ( a green glowing spear tip , on a black wooden spear , that has power to freeze ghost)

( and engaged the ghostly inmates in a air battle along with Ziker " the young killer")

(as the battle between the ghost hunters and the inmates started to heat up)

( meanwhile away from action at prison a young boy with twin purple color pony tail hair tie up with a red been, wearing a sailor white shirts with a red tie , and a blue/red skirts , with blue/red summers shoes , carrying a Japanese samurai sword I on his back. Seishin walk along a street in well lilted city how ever he not alone .Unaware to the people pasting by him theirs spirited of very very tall ( 10 foot) angel girl with short brown hairs wearing angel and angel battle amour suits next to him

(she fly's over to the young boy with conserving looked)

Deina- hmm something bothering you Seishin you haven't spooking anything since we got here"

Seishin - o its nothing"

(Seishin said with a very sad and quite looked)

Deina- o really is that so?

Deina- aright then nothing?, what with that look then"

(Deina said as she peeks over to Seishin, to see he's just staring at the ground and mops along by)

Seishin -….

Deina-(pouts)- no answer huh?, o I see , come on cheer up

(Deina pats Seishin on the back)

Deina- this is a new town you meet lots of new people, and I sure theirs lots of thing to do meet ton of people, have great time at your new school"

Seishin -….

Deina- you know lots of young boys like you should have a friend or two, maybe you should try to get one to"

Seishin - I don't need any friends , friends would just get in the way of me"

Deina- jezz what's with that altitude?, With an altitude like that your bond to make a bad impression to your class mates for sure on first day of school"

Deina- I sure those kids are going scary of you if you do that"

Seishin -what ever it's not like I trying to impressive any one

Deina- Seishin just tried to be more nice to people and little open mind to

Deina- your like old man hibernating from the rest of the world, don't you at lest want to try to have at little fun every once in awhile?"

Seishin - no it's pointless I don't care about having fun"

Seishin- and its not like I care about, what other people think of me, anyways

(Seishin said as he turn his head and cross his arms)

Deina- you say that but.. I think it would be more better if meet some friends and did something every once in away, is what trying to say to you"

(Seishin stop walking in his tracks and looks depth at something distant with alarm faced expression)

Deina- what is it?

Deina- urg..

( Deina suddenly felt a large presences of large number ghost near by fighting a unknown force, Seishin look at Deina with slight look of worries as he said)

Seishin - do ya sense that Deina?

Deina- ya I sense it to"

Seishin - it's coming from this way hurry"

(Seishin shouted as he turn and ran down a street corner)

Deina- wait were are you going grump kid

( Deina shouted at Seishin , an Seishin then shouted back with tick off expression)

Seishin - tsk… I not grumpily, just follow me

Deina- what every ya say grumpily kid

(Deina fly by Seishin)

Seishin - I not grumpily!"

(Deina laugh a little as Seishin blush embarrassing as the to of them ran down many city blocks ,and streets , dodged thin and thick a array of on-going traffic of hover car and ghost vehicles until they came upon a pike of mountain over looking a run down prison building.)

( the whole place was surrender by those ghost hunter creepers and the vehicles the whole place look like a prison with a prison)

( just then however in one court yard in back prison Seishin spot a group of ghost hunter surrounding a boy ghost as tried to plead for his life)

Nojo-what I am tell you incent you got wrong kid I swear"

( the ghost hunter shrouding the poor ghost boy in corner with their ghost emp tracker on their eyes and spirits boxes arm with their deadly ghost stocker one of the few weapons know to human kind that can kill ghost)

( they only laugh at the young boy ghost as they said)

Ghost hunter- ha ha , nice try kid but you just another communing ghost to us

Ghost hunter- ya we don't care if haven't done zip or cause the biggest murder in history all that matters to us is also long your dead never brother any one ever again

Ghost hunter- ya your going to place were no one will ever ever see you again"

Ghost hunters- ha ha ha ha

Nojo- but I haven't brother anything one, I just want left alone, all of us want to be left alone!"

Ghost Hunter- plead all you wanted either way were going to easer you from this world premently

( the ghost hunters surrounded the boy Nojo up back against the large fence in wall that surround , he turn around only to see the whole place was surround by ghost hunters. An their was no escape

Nojo- what this is crazy you going to send me away to non-exiances for no reason"

Ghost hunter- don't be like that kid think of it as relocation you to place were never be heard of again

Ghost hunter- cause whenever a ghost loss all its spirited energy in world of the living his soul is transport into the realm of none existence

Ghost hunter- were your going die and long pain fully death as you soul slowly rots away"

Ghost hunter's- ya

Ghost hunter's- ha ha ha

( as the ghost hunter came close with no were left to run dojo to run so slide down with fearful look as said)

Nojo- no stay back!

Nojo- stays back please stay back!

( but the ghost hunters only laugh at him as they good closer)

( were their in reaching range dojo scream out)

Nojo- I don't want to die!"

( as soon as he die Seishin from mountain top heard him he jump down rush over to the fence just as their were about to blast him with their ghost stockers , he jump on top behind Nojo and shouted at the ghost hunter's

Seishin - ha you!

Ghost hunters- huh?

( even one look up at mysteries young figure include Nojo who was still a little frightful but at the say time relive

Ghost hunter- huh what a kid?

Ghost Hunter-" ha little boy, don't know this place is hunted run along home and let us deal with this"

(but Seishin was unfazed by this remark on ask with intimating stare at the ghost hunter

Seishin- you guys are Ghost Hunters are you?, humans with special lessening to hunt ghost down by any means nesscier"

Ghost hunter- what how this kid knew we were ghost hunters?

Ghost Hunter- ha little boy how you know who were

Seishin - besides the huge announce you guys are causing?, who else wears that reduces cheap logo

Ghost hunter- tsk..

Ghost hunter- why you..

Deina- Seishin I don't think its a good idea to make the ghost hunters upseat"

Deina- why, not it will lighting the mold, it could even improve their ugly face a bit"

Deina- but I don't thing these guys are here to chat with ghost

Seishin - observer or else we wouldn't be in this miss"

Deina- we should save that boy

Seishin – you don't have tell twice I already got this

Ghost hunter- ha you think you take us kid, in dreams

Ghost hunter- I think this little kid crazy

Ghost Hunter- ya ha ha ha

Ghost hunter-ha ha this little dude funny very funny, but its time to die

Seishin - Deina lets do this

Deina- right!

(Seishin jump down in front ghost hunters stomp his left foot on the ground turn left foot and surgeon of green/yellow electric ran thought the ground and stock the ghost hunters

ZZZZZZ!

( the sounds of the electric going though the body)

Ghost hunter-AAAAAA!

( the hunter cried in pain as their electrical surgeon though them)

Ghost Hunter- what's with this kid power?

(the ghost hunter said and he barley remain constion after that attack)

( just then a ghost hunter come from behind Seishin and grab him and hosted him up as Seishin try dispirited to break free shouted

Seishin – let go off me

Deina- Seishin!

Seishin - I fine Deina don't worry about me I got this

Ghost hunter- ha ha not so thought now are ya kid?, you should ran home like we told ya

Ghost hunter- ya ha ha now you're going to pay

( the 3 ghost hunters that Seishin knock on the ground got back and turn on their turn on their "ghost elector" at Seishin , as all 3 of them try to gang up on him while he was being held )

( its seem hopeless less a ghost hunter held back Seishin , and 3 of them coming at him in front , but Seishin only smirk at it as he said)

Seishin - hump you really think you got me , I told you to let me go of me!

( using only his mind, Seishin forms a particles of electrically and zips the ghost hunters in front of him)

ZZZZZZ

AAAAAA!

( with flash of a spark of electric generated from Seishin mind to send the 3 ghost hunters in front him flying back)

Ghost hunter- what the heck did he just stock those guys by shoot and electric stock created from his mind"

Ghost Hunter- that's instancing

( the ghost hunter behind s was so stock he lets go and soon as he did Seishin smiles and he did a back flip)

Wham!

(Seishin back flip back kick the ghost hunter right off the ground and as he come down)

Bam!

(Seishin does a round house kick to the ghost hunter and jump up slams him with elbow palm)

(Seishin then did a series back flips back on the fence as he call out for Deina)

Seishin - Deina transforms!

Deina-are you sure about using that?

Seishin – ya I positive just do it

Deina- fine then just be careful

Seishin- what ever I got it

( Deina close her eye and transform into a sword cover in red cloth wrap around with red tie , attract with golden stringers and golden/black warp tag on it)

( Seishin contracted for a moment then he spin the sword around , slash the air with it, and it magical came apart in a epic looking sword that was long and thing with sliver coating on its held were fine decorated with blade/golden design enbented with flowers , and the end of its helot had red that was attain with long piece of red cloth with 2 orange bells attract to it

(Seishin draw the sword up into the air and lean his body back getting ready for anything that was coming his way as Deina whisper into his ears)

Deina- be careful Seishin I sense there are more ghost hunters coming this way

Seishin - yea I know that already but its doesn't matter I am still going to win

Deina- its is very strange why would go hunters come to prison like this

Seishin - ha maybe ghost having a party and they felt like dropping by, either way like I

( have ever while the 2 of them were talking a ghost hunter came right behind s with his ghost stocker , but Deina show it come a shouted)

Deina- Seishin watch out!

(Seishin imeatially grab his sword a block the attack)

Block

( sparkers were flying every were as 2 weapons clash with one another , this ghost hunter smirk)

Ghost hunter- well well your pretty good kid, I thought for sure I had you

Seishin - tsk..

Seishin - (" I have admit this greeting pretty annoying to saved this kid")

Seishin - you guys are really beginning to annoy me, any chance you guys feel calling it quiets

Ghost hunter- ha you would like that wouldn't you

Ghost Hunter- but its bad you think were annoying kid because we aren't going any were

Seishin-( " urg.. This guy maybe, brother some, but I should break away soon, I just need to summon enough spirited energy from this surrounding area)

( just as one of the ghost hunter set his sights on Nojo and rush at him with and attack , but Deina shouted a quick shouted

Deina- Seishin! the boy!

(Seishin turn his head to what was going while still snuggery with the ghost hunter, he said to Deina with aggregated voice

Seishin - don't you think know that already I getting to him

( with in a blink of and eyes Seishin some how mangiest to find the strength to over will his attacker and started to push him back

Ghost hunter-what?

( The ghost hunter was surprised by Seishin sudden strength , as Seishin push back the ghost hunter with one quick shove of his strength Seishin mangiest to push back the ghost hunter long enough to performing front flip kick , sending the ghost hunter high in air , as ghost come down Seishin jump up with a spinning round house kick sending the foe flying back crashing intro the prison sides)

(After Seishin safe landed on the ground he used this only opening he had and garter a blue mist around his body to used ghost speed to dash past all the ghost hunter who try stand in why and in blink of the eye he appear right before Nojo , with no time to spear Seishin quick reach his arm to Nojo as he said

Seishin- come on were going

( Nojo nodded yes and Seishin grab Nojo and carried his in arms using his super nurture ghost strength , as the ghost hunter close in from them Seishin used his ghost speed one more time and dash past the ghost hunters knocking any that stood In the way. Seishin carries Nojo all the way to safely in area with in the prison)

( will Nojo ,Seshin , and Deina be able to escaped from wars between the in mates and ghost hunters at " East State Prison" or will they be defeated and capture ,find out next time)

( to be continue)


End file.
